


Hold Me Tight

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares, THIS IS MY 100TH FIC GUYS, couple goals honestly, cute domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Gyro has a nightmare and who better to comfort him than his loving boyfriend?
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> request from tumblr

Fenton groaned as he adjusted himself in bed, the familiar heat beside him comforting him as he got himself comfortable once more. He could have sworn he heard something.

“Fenton.” His eyes were wide open now, his body flinging up in bed. He wasn’t going crazy. He looked next to him, Gyro plastered to his side, his eyebrows scrunched and a frown on his face. 

  
“Fenton.” There was his name again, a word Gyro spoke with so much love and affection in his tone was completely devoid of it. Fenton knew what was happening. Gyro was having another nightmare.

“ _ Mi amor. _ ” Fenton whispered, his voice hoarse as he a placed a hand on Gyro’s shoulder. “Gyro.” He continued, giving his boyfriend a soft shake. 

“FENTON!” Gyro bolted up, his hand clutching his chest as he breathed hard. Fenton was quick to wrap his arms around the older man, bringing him flush against him. Gyro went slack, his head falling on Fenton’s chest as his shoulder heaved. 

“It was just a bad dream.” Fenton whispered into his hair, kissing his forehead softly. 

They were silent for a while, Fenton continuing to hold him as he whispered sweet nothings into Gyro’s sweat slick hair. Gyro took a deep, steadying breath before pulling away. 

  
“Sorry.” He spoke so softly Fenton wasn’t sure Gyro spoke at all if not for the fact that his beak moved.

“You have nothing to be sorry about, babe.” Fenton reassured him, moving his hands down to cradle Gyro’s. “It’s ok.” 

Gyro looked off to the side as he slipped his hands out of Fenton’s grasp. “It’s not.” he spoke, “I shouldn’t be worrying you so much. This is all just stupid.”

“Hey.” Fenton said firmly, reaching for his hand once more, his free hand coming up to cup Gyro’s face to make him look at him. “It’s not stupid.”

Gyro gave him a pointed look, his beak opening to protest but Fenton continued, “I just want to help, Gyro.” His voice was soft and washed over Gyro like calming waves of the ocean. 

  
Gyro sighed, “I know.” he replied, his hands coming out to wrap around Fenton’s neck, his body moving closer as he hugged the younger man. Fenton’s arms were quick to embrace back, squeezing softly as Gyro made to move back but not before Fenton ducked his head in to steal a quick kiss.

Gyro smiled and Fenton’s heart skipped a beat, “Can we go back to bed now?” Gyro asked and Fenton nodded, laying back down as Gyro made himself comfortable. His head found his favorite spot on Fenton’s chest. 

“I love you.” Gyro spoke, his eyes fluttering close as Fenton’s fingers carded through his hair.    
  
“I love you, too.” Fenton spoke, watching as Gyro’s breaths evened and he slipped back into sleep. Only then did he allow himself to follow.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope yall enjoyed  
> comments/kudos give me the will to live  
> come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
